<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242016">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 1 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Minor Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>It's been years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 1 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts">kousanoes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shôgo really didn’t know what he expected. It was a party organised by Akashi. Of course it was gonna be the stuck-up kind with a bar, waiters and a chandelier. Only the wood below his shoes was proof that he had, indeed, just walked into his old middle school gymnasium. He had been surprised to receive the invitation, considering all that had happened between him and the red-haired. Must have been the legendary thoroughness of the Akashi family. They sure always went the extra mile.<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed a cup of champagne when the waiter was back to him and walked to the buffet, where he planned on staying for the rest of the evening. It was, unfortunately not counting on Akashi. The man appeared seemingly out of nowhere when he was finally relaxed.<br/>
<br/>
And like in a horror movie, he heard him before he saw him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, Haizaki-kun. You came.”<br/>
<br/>
He coughed a little, struggling to pass the food he had been chewing down the right hole which, in strange twist of fate, allowed him not to reply to the little red demon.<br/>
<br/>
He had the nerve to laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m very sorry to have startled you, Haizaki-kun. I just wanted to greet you.”<br/>
<br/>
God he hated how Akashi acted like he owned the place. Just because he could buy the school in a snap of fingers didn’t mean anything in his opinion. Although, to be fair, he was probably the one who had paid for all of this, so he could technically be considered the host.<br/>
<br/>
He looked around the smaller man.<br/>
<br/>
“No lackey with you this time ?”<br/>
<br/>
He was definitely surprised the chairman wasn’t there to literally kiss the demon’s ass for those sweet, generous donations.<br/>
<br/>
Akashi smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s their day off.”<br/>
<br/>
Damn, who know the young heir had grown a sense of humour ?<br/>
<br/>
He could feel the corners of his mouth go up.<br/>
<br/>
“So I’m leftovers ? Wow, it seems that even an Akashi can become a beggar.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re hardly leftovers. Out of all the people in here you might be the one who know me the best.”<br/>
<br/>
“Damn it, I knew I was too early to this gig.”<br/>
<br/>
“You arrived half an hour late.”<br/>
<br/>
“And yet I’m still the first one here out of our former teammates.”<br/>
<br/>
“They’re apparently stuck in traffic.”<br/>
<br/>
“All of them ? And who takes the car in Tokyo at this hour ?!”<br/>
<br/>
Akashi sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“They’ll always be free spirits.”<br/>
<br/>
“Midorima must be losing his shit.”<br/>
<br/>
Red eyes softened, lips curled in amusement.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s been diligently keeping me updated on their location. He has also apologised a dozen times already.”<br/>
<br/>
“You two tying the knot ?”<br/>
<br/>
He frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“Unfortunately, not yet. Shintarô is still deep in his medical studies, he hardly has any free time which feels like a blessing in disguise. I have myself been quite busy with the company. We’re pondering over the idea of a ceremony after his graduation.”<br/>
<br/>
He avoided the eyes observing him.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds neat.”<br/>
<br/>
He sighed, resigned.<br/>
<br/>
“Haizaki-kun, would you like to come to our wedding ?”<br/>
<br/>
“You wanna invite the sad reject of the Generation of Miracles to your very selective wedding ? Wow, you must have really changed.”<br/>
<br/>
“I did. I tried. I… I’ve been feeling very bad about the way I’ve treated you back in the days. You were a great player and a valuable asset to the team, Haizaki-kun. I’m deeply sorry for making you feel like you weren’t good enough. I hope for us to take this opportunity to reconnect and eventually form a friendship.”<br/>
<br/>
He threw his head back and chugged down all of his drink in one go, gathering his courage.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I was hardly an angel myself.”<br/>
<br/>
Shôgo shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Meh, it was ten years ago. Water, pond and all of that stuff.”<br/>
<br/>
“I believe you mean bridge, Haizaki-kun.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re being incredibly cocky for a beggar, you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“My apologies.”<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever. I’m just keeping you company out of the goodness of my heart. I’m waiting for someone. I’m ditching you as soon as he gets there.”<br/>
<br/>
The red-haired smiled goodnaturedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you need another invitation for the wedding ?”<br/>
<br/>
“Thought you still hadn’t set a date.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll rephrase that. Do you plan on bringing a plus one ?”<br/>
<br/>
“I plan on coming with someone. Won’t be needing another invitation though.”<br/>
<br/>
Akashi arched an eyebrow in inquiry. He was however, exempt of an explanation when he felt a hand on his middle and a kiss in his hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry I’m late. Meeting took longer than I thought.”<br/>
<br/>
Shôgo pinpointed the exact moment his date locked eyes with Akashi for he could feel him still behind him. The heir’s smile widened and he bowed at the new guest respectfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Nijimura-senpai. It’s a pleasure to have you here tonight. I must admit I was under the impression that you weren’t coming since you didn’t RSVP. But I see now that it was a miscalculation on my part.”<br/>
<br/>
“Akashi, good evening. Well, it’s been ten years. The opposite would have been actually terrifying.”<br/>
<br/>
He laughed, like Nijimura had just told him a good joke.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, you both. We still have all night to catch up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p>
<p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>